


Encyclopedia of Perr1n Characters

by Perr1n



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: My own little encyclopedia on characters from my stories.





	1. Nephthys

Nephthys

Height (Human Avatar)-5 feet, 5 inches/1.82 meters.

Length (True form)-190 kilometers

Known Alias-The Pale Faced Beast. The Black Eyed Vampire. The Ceaseless Nightmare. 

Known relatives-Nyarlathotep (Twin Brother) The Nameless Mist (Twin Sister) The Darkness (Twin Brother) Oya (Daughter) Shub-Niggurath (Niece, Incestual Lover) Child of Shub-Niggurath (Former Lover, deceased.)

 

Nephthys was created from the dreams of her father, Azathoth, alongside her three siblings. She is the youngest of the four by seven nanoseconds, and is at times teased by Nyarlathotep for being the ¨Baby Sister¨ Much like Nyarlathotep, Nephthys had little to no interest in serving Azathoth, and after only a few centuries left for more entertaining experiences. 

Taking a liking to the taste of blood after biting the throat of a enemy during a struggle, Nephthys has been given the name of The Black Eyed Vampire, due to her tendencies to consume the flesh of those she kills, coupled with a extreme aversion to bright light, brought about albinism she suffers from making her skin sensitive to U.V Radiation.

 

Nephthys is a no nonsense creature, taking all matters with interest and a large amount of seriousness. While fiercely protective of those she values, Nephthys is a terror towards those she is enemies with. Her cold exterior holds a sadism so great, that the scent of blood and sight of gore arouses her. This part of her is only seen when she is about to feed, often torturing those she preys upon in every way possible, her millenia of life making her skilled in inflicting and blending various levels of pain and pleasure, the two becoming so intermingled that her victims are driven to insanity by the sensations alone.  It is at this moment, when the mind shatters, that she finally kills them, relishing the crunch of bones and squishing of flesh within her jaws.

 

Like most members of her kind, Nephthys is without mercy and care towards lesser species, seeing them as nothing more than a means to entertain her. The only who see any glimpse of her ¨gentle¨ side are Nyarlathotep, Shub-Niggurath and Oya. These three are the only other beings in existence Nephthys actually values, and those that wrong them will have sealed their fate, subjugated to the worst agonies that could ever be possible, begging with their very heart and soul for death, which Nephthys grants them, eventually.

 


	2. Nyarlathotep

Nyarlathotep

Height (Human avatar)-6 feet, 6 inches/2.03 meters.

Length (True form)-230 kilometers

 

Known alias-The Crawling Chaos. The Floating Horror. The Haunter in the Dark.

Known relatives-Nephthys (Twin sister) The Nameless Mist (Twin Sister) 

The Darkness (Twin Brother) Oya (Grand-Niece) Shub-Niggurath (Grand-Niece) 

 

Nyarlathotep is the first born of Azathoth, but holds little love within him for his father. He, for a brief time served as his Messenger, but very quickly abandoned his duty, leaving with his sister Nephthys, although they too would separate for a time. By himself, Nyarlathotep wandered without direction, eventually stumbling upon the world of earth. 

 

The natives of this planet took one glance at the indescribable being before them, his wondrous and terrible powers making Nyarlathotep a god among mortals, and he ruled them as such. Like all others of his kind, Nyarlathotep cares not for the life of those not like him, thoroughly enjoying causing discord and mania wherever he goes simply because it amuses him. 

 

An opposite to Nephthys, Nyarlathotep is a emotional figure, and will often joke and boast various feats to liven the mood, even if it can be grating at times. His sister finds his antics endearing, and despite her cold exterior, Nephthys loves her brother deeply, and he returns it to the best of his abilities, she being the only entity Nyarlathotep truly does trust. 

 

Soon after taking his place as ruler of Earth, Nyarlathotep began to ponder the location of his Sister, and almost fifty-centuries later found her, along with Shub-Niggurath. While wary of Niggurath, Nyarlathotep was overjoyed to be with Nephthys, and offered her to  come with him to Earth, where they, alongside the newborn Oya, Niggurath and Aylith, ruling as gods over men till this very day.


	3. Shub-Niggurath

 

Shub-Niggurath

Height (Human Avatar) 5 feet, 9 inches/1.8 meters.

Length (True form) 189 kilometers

Known alias-The Black Goat with a Thousand Young. The Many Mother. Echidna. Lilith of the Legion. 

Known relatives-The Darkness (Father) The Nameless Mist (Mother) Aylith (Daughter) Nug (Son) Yeb (Son) Azathoth (Grandfather) Nyarlathotep (Uncle) Nephthys (Aunt, Incestual Lover) Oya (Daughter) Many other Unnamed Sons and Daughters.

 

Shub-Niggurath loves all things related to leisure and pleasure. One with a keen eye for music and simple materials, Niggurath is a modst creature. She prefers to live a plain life, believing that the less she owns makes what she does have more valuable. 

 

Over the many centuries, Shub has bred and mated with a plethora of beings, and from each of these encounters a new child was born. All are devoted to their mother, and she is loyal to them, her choosing not to give most of them names forgiven due to her ways of expressing her love. She would do anything she can to keep her children happy, and is quite serious when she means anything. 

 

From her many intimate moments with those around her, Shub-Niggurath has a keen, mature outlook on life, able to quickly make rather accurate assumptions and hunches. These things, combined with her more laid back attitude compared to others, make her the most pleasant of the Trinity to encounter, although she still has her faults. One of these is a curse she was born with, the curse to become obsessively, maddeningly in-love at random moments with random individuals, and nothing her target does will ever quell her obsession with them.

 

She will shower them with gifts, offer them constant praise and compliments borderlining on worship, and shall do all in her power to make the target love her back.  Those that reject her are at risk of incurring the wrath of her children, for the sight of their Mother upset launches them into a rabid frenzy, the only means of calming them being to utterly annihilate whatever caused their beloved Mothers distress.Those that do accept the Goddesses advances will soon find themselves becoming intimate with her, eventually culminating in a heated encounter. It is during these moments Shub will do away with her disguise, revealing to her mate her true form.

 

As with any lesser being, gazing upon the body of an Outer being is suicide, the mortal mind, save for those with the strongest mental will alone, incapable of even beginning to comprehend what they are witnessing. The sight drives the poor fool insane, but even then, Shub will continue, her abilities allowing her lover to experience a type of pleasure so wondrous, that at the very end, the tsunami of pure, unbridled nirvana will cause their bodies to fail, their mind melted like butter in a frying pan, their last sensations being of the terribly beautiful goddess draining them of all life.

  
  



	4. Oya

Oya

Height (Human Avatar) 5 feet, 2 inches/1.6 meters

Height (True Form) 150 kilometers

Known Alias-The Burning Serpent. The Spawn of the Vampire. The Sentient Flame. The River God.

Known relatives- Azathoth (Grandfather) The Darkness (Uncle) The Nameless Mist (Aunt) Nyarlathotep (Uncle) Nephthys (Mother) Aylith (Cousin)  Children of Shub-Niggurath (Cousins) Child of Shub-Niggurath (¨Father¨) 

 

Oya, the youngest of the Trinity, is the result of NEphthys being seduced by one of Shub-Niggurath un-named offspring. When born, Oya was seen as abnormally small, frail and sickly, it was believed she would not survive. All were proven wrong when she very quickly grew into a devastatingly beautiful being, combining the mature allure of Niggurath with the subtle beauty of Nephthys. 

 

Oya takes after her Uncle Nyarlathotep, seeing everything in a comedic fashion. Only a few thousand years of age by the time of the R'lyeh Event, Oya was still but a child in terms of behavior. She did all things with a type of innocence, coupled with a nativity brought upon by Nyarlathotep, who would raise her when Nephthys was not around, to believe herself superior to all other life.  Despite this, Oya cares deeply for the wellbeing of her family, worrying about her species future in the universe.

 

She kills indiscriminately, finding the noises her toys make amusing, although she will ironically become quite flustered when witnessing someone else do the torturing in her stead. Oya is the closest of all to Nephthys, and the two could often be found together, Oya watching with wide eyes as her mother regaled her with stories of her adventures.


	5. Aylith

 

Aylith

Height (Human Avatar) 5 feet 9 inches/1.82 meters.

Height (True form) 12 kilometers

Known Alias- The Widow of the Woods. Child of the Legion. The Golden Eyed Fiend

Known relatives-Azathoth (Great-Grandfather) Nephthys (Grand-Aunt) Oya (Niece) Shub-Niggurath (Mother) Nyarlathotep (Grand-Uncle) The Darkness (Grand-Uncle) The Nameless Mist (Grand-Aunt) Nug and Yeb (Brothers) All other children of Shub-Niggurath (Half brothers and sisters¨ 

 

Aylith, while not the first of Niggurath´s children, is one of the oldest, seen as something akin to a second in command. Like her thousands of siblings, she loves her mother unconditionally, and her feelings of protectiveness borderlines on obsession. She trust none save her immediate family, and is wary of all, even other relatives. She does not hide this mistrust, but is not forward in her showing of it.

 

Aylith maintains a polite, but immensely curt attitude, blunt and honest in the few moments she does speak. More often than not, she could be found sparring and training, her desire to protect her Mother foremost in her mind. While her status as an Outer being makes her vastly superior than most, she nonetheless chooses to hone her already god like strength, immortality allowing her to become a master of any and all forms of combat.

 

The Rýleh event was the perfect opportunity to truly put her skills to the test, for whereas many other Outer Beings fell due to not being used to combating one on the same strength level as them, Aylith persevered, her millions of years of training at last paying off.


	6. Kris Dreemurr

Height- 2.01 meters.  6.5 feet.

Relationships-Chara (Former Lover.) Frisk (Former Lover) Asgore Dreemurr (Adopted Father.) Toriel Dreemurr (Adopted Mother.) Susie (Lover) Ralsei (Lover)

 

Kris has for the longest of times been a loner. Like Chara and Frisk, Kris was born with the power to alter the flow of time. This ability allows him to rewind time, as well as travel from one timeline to another. The energy that flows through him, granting the power also bolsters his immune system, muscle density and stamina to levels far beyond what is considered natural. As well, the energy is constantly ¨Evolves¨ his cells to be at peak health, ensuring that he ages at a much slower pace. 

 

While all these together make him superior than any human being, it does come with a downside. His body is always at its peak, and should by some chance Kris suffer fatal harm, his body shall  instinctively rewind to a point in time before the damage occurred. This means that Kris is virtually incapable of dying. Unless what kills him has the power to shut down every single nerve and cell within him at the exact same moment instantly, Kris is forever doomed to be immortal, forced to watch as all those around him die. 


	7. Susie

Height-3.3 meters. 10.8 feet.

 

Relationships-Mason (Father, Deceased.) Abigail (Mother, Deceased.) Kris Dreemurr (Lover.) Ralsei (Lover) 

 

Susie is interesting character. She is quite distrustful of those she does not know. She is fiercely protective of those she does. Any moment that is not spent ensuring her sparse few friends are safe involve her exorcising. She is dedicated, one may even say obsessed, with being strong.  Lifting weights, doing push and situps. Running laps around the entire forest she calls her home. All these would leave most totally exhausted. But not her.

 

She trains. She knows not what for, but regardless Susie does. The thought of defending her loved ones is just about all she can think of. Perhaps because they are all she has. So long as her actions, no matter how brash or bold can be, everything is done to protect them. She would kill, she would die, just to make sure everyone is safe. Be Ready, Be prepared. She wakes, lives, sleeps with those words.

  


	8. Ralsei

Height-1.6 meters. 5.2 feet.

 

Relationships- Valdis (Mother, Deceased.) Serin (Older Brother, current whereabouts unknown.) Loras (Older Brother, current whereabouts unknown.) Kris Dreemurr (Lover.) Susie (Lover)

Ralsei loves to read. She just relishes in the chance to study and learn. Knowledge is power! Mother would always say. Knowledge is what gives Ralsei her mastery of all things Magic wise. They are what allow her to make up for what she lacks in muscle. For the longest of times Ralsei led a peaceful life as a farmer, content with the little patch of land she, her mother and two brothers owned.  Then came a event, a incident. The exact details are unknown, the only who does being Ralsei herself.  After that, Ralsei took to wearing the gender concealing robe and hat she has now.

 

Among the many books she skimmed through was one of the Delta Warriors, a tale of three legendary figures who were destined to save the world. By means unknown, Ralsei became obsessed with the thought that this legend was instead a prophecy of things to come, locking herself away in the abandon ruins of the Original Card Town in waiting for the heroes. 

 

While she does come off as easily flustered, a bit shy due to her lack of social skills, Ralsei is still as polite as possible with those that meet her. The intent is true and honest in her heart, when she offers gifts unto you, know that she is indeed being forthright in what she says. Her meaning is as kind as possible, for all are redeemable in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> öé®®¡ñ


End file.
